Teen Titans 3 Reunion
by Salem Wolf
Summary: [Sequel to Teen Titans 2: Assassination and Titans and Immortals] Jin, after learning to be evil, frees Blackfire from prison, and an old enemy returns.


**Teen Titans 3: Reunions**

Author's Note: Welcome to my third Teen Titan's fanfic, to really know what's going on, you should really read the last two fanfics, I didn't say that last time because I had a recap of episode 1 in with episode 2, but episode 3 will only include a recap of episode 2. Get it? Enjoy number three, and remember, I want feedback! All episodes take place right before the beginning of season 4. By the way, I do not own the Teen Titans or any other characters from DC, they are owned by DC, not me, but Jin Wolf, and other characters that aren't from DC are owned by me, well, not owned, but I created them, and by the way, this will probably be a very long story, probably longer than TT2, just to let you know. Before I had said that this was going to be a four part series, well, due to many reasons: Lack of reviews, no one, as I know, reading my stories, and just being tired of non-original fanfics, have now decided this is going to be a three part series, yes, for anyone who probably stumbled across this fanfic now knows, this is my final Teen Titan fanfic, at least, regarding this storyline, any others I will doubtfully make with not be concerned with this storyline. So enjoy this final fanfic, and unless I get some positive feedback, don't expect anymore Teen Titan fanfics.

**Recap: **In April of 2005, about two weeks ago, Raven and Starfire were heading to the mall when they were attacked by a professional assassin named Kyle Phoenix. He almost killed them when a guy named Malik stopped him. Kyle, before he left killed a security guard, and after he left the police arrived and blamed Malik for the death of the guard. He was sent to jail for the night, and just before morning Raven arrived to thank him. Soon two twins arrived and freed Malik, with the intention of killing him. Malik and the twins revealed they were vampires. He threw the twins in the cell and locked the cell door when the sun rose, the sun starting burning them. Malik, feeling sorry for them, gave them wooden stakes and they killed themselves. The police chief sent Malik back to jail, and set bail at 250,000. Raven went back to the tower and was stopped by Robin. Later, Kyle called Robin and told him he'd tell him everything he wanted to know if he could beat him, but only Robin could win. Robin met Kyle, and lost to him, the other titans arrived besides Raven. After almost losing, Raven and Malik arrived, and helped defeat Kyle. He informed them Jin Wolf was his boss, and after Kyle committed seppuku (_suicide_), they got a call from Jin informing them Dark Wolf was really a good guy, but Jin used a power to make Dark Wolf and Firebolt think they were evil and Jin was good. After they found out, Jin cut the conversation short. He revived Terra from her stone state, and destroyed a building to show her his power, Jin informed Terra they were going to release Blackfire from prison, and then they went into space.

Jin Wolf and Terra were close to the prison that Blackfire was in, it was May of 2005, two weeks after Jin revealed he was evil, to the titans. They were about a half hours time from the prison, and Jin was getting restless. Jin looked 17, was 5'10" and a half, has short, silver hair, silver eyes, a silver t-shirt, silver khaki's, and white tennis shoes on. He was slightly muscular, while Terra was skinny, 5'7", 16 years old, she had blond, elbow length hair, blue eyes, brown goggles on her head, a grey long sleeve shirt under a white t-shirt with a black 'T' in the center. She wore blue jean shorts, and brown shoes, brown gloves, and she was somewhat restless too (_both caucasian colored, meaning a light color skin_), they took several breaks on several planets so they could stretch their legs, Terra didn't want to made Jin angry, so she didn't talk a lot unless spoken too, but once she was with the titans, she'd pay him back for killing those several hundred people in that 50 story office building, she made a promise to herself to do that.

"You okay, Terra? You haven't said a word to me the entire two weeks we've been here." Jin asked, glancing back at her.

"I haven't been in the mood to talk." Terra replied, Jin replied with a chuckle, and said:

"Are you that upset over the loss of those morons I killed?"

"They weren't morons! They were hardworking honest people!" Terra shouted.

"Trust me, they were just a burden on society anyway, most of them had probably had thoughts of murder." Jin replied.

"You don't know that! Think of the families who found out their loved one is dead! Don't you care!" Terra raised her voice more, she was angry, and trying to see if he had any feeling at all.

"Why should I care about some lowly humans, who can do nothing to stop me, they are a burden to the gifted of us, as long as they exist, they will be nothing, but a burden. The heroes of Earth risk their lives to save the humans who do nothing in return. Don't ask me if I care for them, instead, ask yourself, do they care for us?" Jin and Terra said nothing the rest of the trip.

Jin and Terra landed their plane-looking spaceship on a landing pad on a square-like prison that Blackfire was in, they were on a deserted planet except for the prison, it had oxygen, and was able to support life, but was a small planet with heavy gravity. Terra struggled to get inside, but once she did she discovered that gravity was normal, and it wasn't as hard to walk anymore. Jin walked up to a desk and saw a short, skinny guard in a helmet, guarding the back, where the prisoners were held.

"Get me into the back, I wish to visit with Blackfire." Jin told him, the guard looked up at him, he was about 5'9", and looked like he'd be no challenge at all.

"The Tamaranian? I can't allow that, she's been harrassing the others, she's lost all visiting privilages." The guard told him. Jin stared at him, he was angry, he said to the guard:

"I don't think you heard me correctly." Jin put his right hand on the throat of the guard, and lifted him up in the air, the guard was choking.

"Let him go! You're killing him!" Terra tried to get Jin away from the guard, but he didn't budge.

"I don't care. If he dies, it's his fault. to the guard Let me see Blackfire, or I'll kill you." Jin wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way. The guard pressed a button on his suit and summoned guards to help him.

"Darn." Jin snapped the neck of the guard, and turned to the other guards that arrived, who each had a rifle that shot lasers. Each guard pointed the rifle at either Terra or Jin, Terra looked at them and said:

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not the bad guy! Don't shoot me!" Jin looked at her, then at the guards.

"Remember Terra, they don't care for us, so why should we care for them?" Jin surrounded themselves with a barrier, and made it large enough to squish the guards against the wall.

"Don't! They might not care for us, but they don't deserve to die!" Terra looked at him, Jin lowered the barrier, each guard falling to the floor, but before they could react, Jin's hand glowed pure white, and he slashed it from left to right, diagonally, a cresent moon shaped line emerged and hit each guard in the neck, the heads rolled off the bodies, and created plenty of blood, and if not for a barrier Jin created around himself and Terra, they would have been splattered. Terra almost gagged at Jin's evil deed.

"They die so quickly, its almost become boring." Jin looked at the steel door that seperated them from the cells. Jin let the barrier down, and the blood on it hit the floor. He punched the door several times, denting it each time:

"Well, this isn't working." Jin pointed his palm at the door, and created an off white somewhat grey colored ball of energy that grew to the size of a softball, then, he threw it at the door, causing it to explode, sending the door into the cell room with a loud "PBOOM" when the energy exploded. Jin and Terra searched to Blackfire's cell, and soon found a steel door, with two guards guarding it.

"That Blackfire's room?" Jin asked the guards, they nodded, then realized he shouldn't be back there. Their guns pointed at him and Terra, and before they could shoot, they were hit with energy blasts, sending them into an empty cell, he formed a club in his right hand.

"Crude, yet effective." Jin bashed the skulls of the guards in, then used his beams of energy to destroy the bodies. Terra was speechless, she couldn't believe he did that, she was, grossed out, to say the least.

"You-you killed them, ju-just like that! You didn't feel bad for them, or even hesitate!" Terra looked up at him.

"You gotta be ready to do anything for victory, if sacrifices must be made, then they must be made. You can't hesitate in battle, I did what I had too, now, say one more word and you'll die." Jin looked at the steel door, and punched it as hard as he could, it barely dented.

"Must be 3 feet thick, and because I can't see inside there, I might get stuck in a wall, or inside Blackfire if I teleport in there." Jin thought for a moment, forcing the door open would be difficult, he heard a voice from the other side:

"Jin! Is that you? About time you came back!" It was Blackfire, Jin and Blackfire had been friends for about a year, in fact, it was Jin who actually released Blackfire from prison the first time around (_causing the episode where Starfire is supposed to get married, I forget the name of it. Although having Jin release Blackfire isn't really true, it's a nice idea for this episode_).

"STAND CLEAR!" Jin yelled out to her. Jin stood back, and created a ball of energy about the size of a window, he launched it at the door and nothing happened.

"Fu-" Jin was interrupted by Terra:

"Why don't you just use a key?" Jin sighed, then looked at her.

"ERRRAAARGH!" Jin punched the door with all his might, he managed to dent a 2 inch hole in it. He then created a ball of energy the size of an elephant, it barely fit in the hall, he threw it at the door and caused it to explode, it was completely taken off the hinges. Blackfire emerged from the cell, she had hair that reached her bellybutton, it was dark purple, and her eyes were dark purple, she was wearing a black, almost oversized buttoned up long sleeve t-shirt, and black pants, she was also wearing black boots.

"Not much for color, are you?" Terra asked, Blackfire looked at her and then at Jin, she said to Terra, without looking at her:

"It's a standard issue prison uniform. to Jin What took you so long to return? It's been almost nine months!"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way back to Earth, first off, let's get out of here." Jin heard guards heading their way.

"FREEZE!" One of the 15 guards said, one behind the other, in a pyramid formation.

"Let me-" Blackfire started to say, but Jin stopped her when he said:

"No. I'm going to finish this quickly." Jin turned and stared at them, now noticing the 15 guards.

"You're not planning-" Terra was interrupted.

"On killing them? Oh yeah." Jin created two swords, katanas, actually, in both hands, the guards fired, seeing him as a threat, but Jin created a barrier around the three of them, blocking the shots.

"Uh, sir? Now what?" One of the guards asked.

"Fight like your lives depended on it." One of them replied.

"Trust me! Your lives DO depend on it!" Jin said, hearing them talk, he lifted on the ground, and hovered for a moment, and then he flew towards the guards, they fired their weapons, but the barrier Jin made surrounded him, and followed him, nullifying the lasers. Upon reaching the guards, the bloodbath began, first he slashed a guard in the stomach, he sliced another in half, then decapitated another, sliced off a leg, several arms, a scalp, stabbed three of the guards, made the swords disappear, then he started blasting them with energy beams, he left one guard left to beg for his life.

"Pl-please! I don't want to die! I have a family back on Earth! Please don't kill me!" The guard pleaded, he got on his knees, and looked at Jin.

"I thought you were trained to handle anything, although I might be an exception to that." Jin stared at him, the guard started to cry.

"I just started a little while ago! I barely got through training before you showed up! I'm not ready to die!" The guard walked on his knees up to Jin, and started kissing his shoes.

"Don't kill me, I'll do anything! I'm not ready to die!" The guard looked up.

"Mortals really are pathetic, and you know what? I think you really ARE ready to die. I hope you gave your family a final farewell, because you aren't going to see them again." Jin created a katana in his right hand, and pointed the end to the guard's throat.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Terra ran up to Jin, and stepped between him and the guard.

"You kill him, and I promise, that I will get back with the Titans, and hunt you down, and kill you! You might be stronger than I am, and you might be able to boss me around, but I'm NOT going to stand around and watch you kill anymore innocents!" Jin laughed at Terra's 'speech' and the katana she moved to step in front of the guard, was re-pointed, now at Terra's chest.

"I couldn't care less about your life, I only brought you back because if the Titan's saw you, they'd be too distracted to fight me, thus making it easier to kill them. I read all about your history with the titans, so I know how much Beast Boy loved you, and just think how distracted they would be if they saw you, dead or alive, either way it'll be easier to kill them." Terra replied with:

"If they see me dead, then they won't stop until you're dead too, they won't be distracted, they'll be even more powerful. If they become fueled with rage, then it'll be harder to kill them."

"Hmmm, you might be right. . .Fine, I won't kill you, or that pathetic mortal either, but trust me, next time you stop me from killing, you'll be one of the casualties." The katana in Jin's hand turned into pure white energy, and faded away.

"Let's go." Terra and Blackfire walked ahead of Jin, he looked at the guard, who was now standing.

"By the way, you might want to have that arm looked at." Jin quickly created a katana and sliced off the guard's right arm, there was a lot of blood and he was screaming extremely loud, and he was clearly in a lot of pain.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Terra yelled to Jin, when she heard the guard. Jin made the sword disappear, and replied to Terra:

"As long as he doesn't die from the injury, then I've kept my word." Jin glanced at the blood and guts lying around, headless bodies, arms, fingers, legs, even ears lying around the hall, there was blood splattered everywhere. Terra was almost ill, but Blackfire was indifferent about it, although she had to question when to draw the line, and Jin, he was smiling, but soon the smile disappeared.

"Let's go, we have a two week journey back to Earth, and if we leave now with a total of a two day rest, we should arrive on Earth in the middle of May. It's been two weeks since they found out I was evil, no doubt they've been searching for me. With no luck they'll probably have given up, then when we return, they won't know what hit them." Jin, Terra, and Blackfire made it back to the ship, Jin added an extra seat, and soon they left for Earth, they stayed quiet, very little talking.

On Earth, still early May, the titans were doing well, if you count searching for Jin almost non-stop well.

"He's got to be somewhere!" Robin said to the others, they were in the tower. Robin is about 16, 5'7", and average weight. He had black, spiked hair, and a thin black strip across his eyes. He was wearing a cape half yellow and half black, yellow was facing his body with the black facing away. Green spandex with short sleeves covered his body, the bottom of the spandex reached his ankles. He was also wearing a thin, red buttoned vest over the spandex. There was a black 'R' and yellow circle behind the 'R' and a black outline on the left side of his chest. He had a yellow utility belt around his waist that held his communicator. On his hands, that reached his elbows, was green gloves, finally, he had on black, steel-toed boots and was caucasian.

"Dude, he's not here! We've been searching for two weeks! He'll show himself when he wants!" Beast Boy replied. Beast Boy is about 15, 5'6" and a bit scrawny. He was a green alien with pointy ears. He was wearing dark green spandex with dark silver gloves and a verticle purple stripe as big as his head on his spandex. He was also wearing a silver belt that holds his communicator and under the belt it looked like he has on purple shorts and had purple shoes on. Always had one fang sticking out of his mouth, usually on the bottom left side of his mouth.

"I hate to say it, but Beast Boy is right. We can't keep searching for him, if he shows up, he shows up." Raven said to Robin. Raven is about 17-years-old, but she was not born on Earth, but she looks human. About 5'8" height and of average weight, with dark purple hair, that's neck long. She has a small diamond on her forehead, called a chakra, it's black with red edges. Her eyebrows are black, and her eyes are dark purple and she's wearing a black skin tight one piece looking swimsuit with long sleeves. She has a dark purple belt that holds her communicator in place, she also wears blue boots, blue gloves, and a blue almost purple looking robe/cloak with a yellow and black brooch. Raven has pale, grayish like skin.

"He tricked us into killing his brother! He made us kill the only one that can stop him! That building, the office building, that was no accident, that had to have been Jin!" Cyborg said, referring to the office building Jin destroyed to show his power to Terra. Cyborg was about 6 feet tall, about 17, getting close to 18, and muscular. Half of his face is covered with silver and blue armor, his left eye is red, a glowing red eye. He's bald and is african-american, and his body is covered with silver armor, but some of the armor is blue mixed with silver. His shoulders have blue and silver armor and half of his arms are not covered with armor. His communicator is built into his left arm.

"He is evil! We must find him, before he kills again." Starfire argued. Starfire on the otherhand, has reddish skin, it was normal pink, but more reddish than normal. She's about 17 as well, also an alien, and 5'8", normal weight. She has red hair long enough to reach her bellybutton. Her eyebrows are small and red, with neon green eyes. She's wearing a metallic purple t-shirt and is wearing a flat, thick silver necklace with a green orb in the center. She also has a silver band on her right arm above the elbow. She's wearing a metallic purple mini-skirt with the same color shorts underneath, plus a silver belt that holds her communicator. She wears long metallic purple gloves and long metallic purple boots that reach her knees.

"Personally. . .I agree with Beast Boy and Raven, why search for someone you can't find?" Malik said, he had decided to stay with a titans a while, it took some time, but the titans, besides Raven, warmed up to the idea of a vampire in the tower, although Beast Boy for almost a week carried garlic with him. . .until Malik took a big bite of the garlic and prooved garlic was useless. . .then it was a cross. Malik looked 20-years-old, although he was a lot older than that, more like 200 years old, he was a caucasian color. He was 6 feet tall, average weight for someone slightly muscular, he had brown hair, and he had dark green eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and he was wearing a black trenchcoat that almost touched the ground. Luckily for Malik, Beast Boy soon gave up on the vampire protection, although he's cautious around him.

"You-you agree with me?" Beast Boy asked Malik.

"Yeah." Malik replied.

"Cool." BB replied.

The tower is a big 'T' (_about 30 stories tall_) on it's own rocky semi-green island about 1/2 the size of a football field, maybe bigger. The titans live in the tower about a quarter mile from Jump City in the ocean, about 10 miles north of San Francisco. It has a huge living room with a gigantic TV that is over 50 inches. It's where they watch TV, play video games (_their video game system is called a GameStation_) and when they get an alert about a villian, it shows their location in the city. They have a computer that hooks into the tower that shows various information. Each titan has their own room, labeled with their name and they have two guest rooms. The tower also has a weight room, training room, and on the roof it has a hidden swimming pool. Also in front the the TV they have a couch that easily seats 6 people and behind the couch they have a hidden panel that opens up to reveal a keyboard from which they can use the TV screen as a computer screen to get information on the city and bad guys they have fought.

"We've got to find him! There's no telling what he'll do! He's just like Slade, he has no remorse!" Robin argued with them.

"We do need to find him, but we cannot search for him wildly, he'll show up, trust me, if he's as evil as you say, then he'll appear." Malik replied to Robin, but Robin wasn't hearing it, he wanted to stop Jin. Jin reminded Robin of Slade, their personalities weren't too far off.

"Calm down dude! He'll show up!" Beast Boy told Robin.

"Two weeks. . .we search again. . .in two weeks." Robin said to the team.

Back in space, with now an ETA (_Estimated Time to Arrival_) of one week to Earth, Jin and Blackfire were talking.

"Exactly how DID you get your brother to be evil? You told me all about your brother, and your lives, but nothing about how he became evil, I'm curious." Blackfire asked Jin, he was in the pilot seat, with Blackfire in line right behind him in a comfy seat and Terra behind the two.

"500 years ago (_around 1500 A.D_) I took over the Earth, all was mine to rule. It's not written in many history books, not because it wasn't a big downfall for mortals, but because I nearly wiped out all humans, and those who lived were so afraid that they dared not write about me. I knew it was only a matter of time before my brother came to stop me, so I learned a few magic spells, the one I used to make him evil. His personality was always dark, but not evil, so I changed that, I used the spell to make it happen, and after that, they were so weak from going good to evil that I cast one last spell. . .an insanity spell. I set it up to work about 500 years from the day they defeated me, I cast that spell on May 23rd, 1504, although I never expected to actually beat them. . .so the spell is worthless now, actually, the insanity spell was only cast on my brother, if I remember correctly. . .yes, it was my brother, not Firebolt. . .well anyway. I made the spell work 500 years into the future because to be completely honest. . .that was the only time I could make the spell set for, I wanted to make it several weeks from their evil transformation, so to speak, but it doesn't matter now, with them gone, this will be so much easier than last time, and I will be able to keep the world under my control, not even the Justice League will be able to stop me. . .can you see it? Earth? It's up ahead, it's but a small dot now, but within days it will be the size of the moon if you looked from Earth, that small dot, that planet full of weak humans. . .will be mine to control." Jin kept piloting, Terra kept quiet.

"Any particular reason as to she needs to be here? Did you SEE how she stood up to you! If that happens again during a battle you could lose." Blackfire said, while Terra said nothing.

"I realize that, but we need her. . .if the titans know I have her, they won't touch me, not if their friend could be killed. . .trust me. . .a few more days and my plan will be set into motion. . ." Jin had the perfect plan, get to Earth, fight the titans, kill them, kill any who stand in his way, take over the world, okay, so the details needed to be worked out, but still. . .it was perfect.

Robin was pacing around the living room, Malik, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and even Starfire were playing a four-player racing game, Malik in first, Starfire surprisingly in second, Beast Boy in third, and Cyborg was last.

"You've been waiting for nothing to happen for two weeks. He's gone, something happened to him, he ain't coming back, even I realize that." Cyborg told Robin.

"No one can beat me in video games! It's the one thing besides sleeping that I do during the day, vampires aren't fond of the light. . .it's deadly." Malik was surpassed by Starfire, the time was 4:35 in the afternoon. . .

"Dude, look at Starfire go! She just surpassed you, Malik!" Beast Boy exclaimed, Starfire's new video gaming skills were impressive, to say the least.

"Mmmm." Starfire was concentrating on winning, and doing a good job of it, she barely heard the blast that destroyed half the roof.

"What the hell was that!" Malik exclaimed, sunlight just barely missing him. Raven put a barrier to block the sunlight around Malik, so he wouldn't be burned alive.

"JIN!" Robin exclaimed, he was right, there was Jin, floating in the air. . .and. . .

"Blackfire!" Starfire noticed her sister next to him, wearing a black prison uniform, and also floating in the air, but it was Beast Boy that was most affected by their arrival. . .

"TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled out, surprised by her standing on a square, flat off white barrier, she looked down at Beast Boy, but said nothing, Jin whispered something to her, it made her angry, as her fists shook, but she didn't let Jin see that.

"Surprised to see us? You should thank me for freeing Terra from her stone prison! Magic is a wonderful thing! And Blackfire, we've been friends for years, although she hasn't mentioned me before, it was me who released her the first time, and this second time was my doing also!" Jin yelled down to them, they were pretty high in the air, but everyone was hovered closer to the tower, so no one had to yell anymore, and before anyone could do anything, Jin grabbed Terra by the neck, held her close, and put a sharp dagger to her throat.

"What're you doing!" Terra asked, surprised by his action.

"They won't touch me, remember? Not if I have you.To titans Leave the tower! This is my home now! If you don't, then Terra dies! It's simple, leave or she dies!" Jin didn't really give the whole thing time to sink in before he started drawing blood from Terra's throat.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Beast Boy yelled out, he was going to transform into an animal and fight Jin, but Starfire stopped him.

"We should do as he says, I can see blood from Terra's throat, we'll rescue her later, we need to go before he kills her, he won't hesitate." Raven said to the titans.

"Dammit! Fine, let's leave, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, take Malik, Cyborg, and myself, we'll find somewhere to go. . .and we'll save Terra from them. Let's go." Beast Boy was reluctant, but turned into a big falcon, and picked up Robin, Starfire picked up Cyborg, and Raven took Malik to land, so the barrier would stay around him, so light wouldn't hit him directly.

"So long, Titans! This was too easy. Now, to fix the roof, and bring my brother's frozen body to the tower to keep watch." Jin said to himself.

"Why is your brother frozen?" Blackfire asked.

"I want to find a way to unlock his power, once I have it, then no one WILL be able to stop me, my power will increase three-fold, and then everyone will die, except you of course, Blackfire." Jin replied, creating a new roof and patching it on, then cleaning the place up, making it look like before the attack, turning off the system, then disappearing and reappearing, when he did, he had a tube with Dark Wolf's body in it, he was frozen, but didn't look it. Dark Wolf had short, black hair, black eyebrows, black eyes, a black t-shirt on, black jeans, and black tennis shoes and a black belt he wore around his waist. He was 5'11" and of average weight with a slightly muscular body, he also wore army-like dogtags that said: DARK WOLF and had the numbers 01495, he had two of them that were identical, and he was wearing them on a small chain necklace that reached the bottom of his throat. Dark Wolf was a caucasian color with a slight tan.

"A curious thing has happened, I had him bleeding so badly when I froze him, and now, almost all the wounds are gone. . .maybe his body has an automatic healing power that'll heal his body even in death, but its quite perplexing. . ." Jin studied Dark Wolf, and noticed the wounds almost gone. A huge black see-through barrier surrounded Titan's Tower.

"Now no one can get in or out without me lowering the barrier. That'll ensure the titans can't sneak in. . .or. . .looks at Terra. . .that you can leave. to them both Help me look in Raven's room for magic books, I know she has some, as she allowed me in her room once to meditate with her, that was when I was helping them out. . .anyway, there should be one that'll allow a transfer of power." Jin, Terra, and Blackfire went into Raven's room and started looking at the books.

"Oh, Blackfire. . .here." Jin created some clothing for Blackfire, she went to change into them, she had on the exact same clothing that Starfire wore, except the metallic purple was dark purple, like her hair and eyes.

"About time, those prison outfits were uncomfortable." Blackfire remarked.

"How'd you get my size so well?" Blackfire asked.

"I looked through Starfire's clothing once, you both are close to the same size." Jin replied, looking through the books.

"Now what. . .I'm in the middle of the daylight, if this barrier fails, then I'm toast, we should find shelter." Malik said to them.

"Terra. . .she's back. . .she's. . .she's back. Alive. I-I can't believe it. . ." Beast Boy was stunned by her return.

"My sister is dangerous, we need to get her away from Jin, if not, there is no telling what she might do with him by her side." Starfire sighed.

"Wait! I know someone who can help us! I met him a couple of months ago, he'll be perfect to stay with!" Malik exclaimed.

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"His name is Firebolt." Malik replied.

"WHAT!" Replied the titans.

"What'd I say?" Malik asked.

"Are you sure that's his name?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. He's got, red and yellow hair. . .uh, red and yellow eyes. . .and likes to wear red and yellow. . .he's weird." Malik told them.

"That can't be possible, he was killed, Dark Wolf killed him, we saw him die!" Beast Boy said to Malik.

"Well. . .he's alive and well." Malik replied.

"If he's alive then he must be good, unless he doesn't know about his past." Robin said. BZZT! Firebolt appeared in front of them in a shower of sparks. Firebolt was about 19 and very weird looking, for his hair was a mix of red and yellow and his left eye was red and his right was yellow. He was wearing a yellow and red mixed t-shirt and his pants were also a mix of red and yellow. He was about 5'10" and average weight, somewhat muscular.

"You're. . .you're alive? But you died, we saw you die because of Dark Wolf!" Beast Boy said to him.

"I did die, but I was brought back because I'm an element controller, without me all fire and lightning would die out, so I was brought back, and I learned all about my past, my mind was a blank before the 1500's, so I couldn't remember anything before that time. I have a place you can stay, it's on the other side of town and a big mansion, the owner is named Katie and she's pretty rich, plus, she owes me for helping her out. I'll call her and tell her you six will be staying there for a while." Firebolt told them.

"How did you know we needed a place to stay?" Cyborg asked.

"I've been watching you for a while, and then I made my snazzy entrance, I was told Jin would come back, so I decided to stay around and watch you for a while. Anyway, let me give her a call." Firebolt took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yo! Katie, It's me Firebolt. . .Yeah, I need a favor. . .Could you house a couple people for a while?. . .Six. . .Calm down! You owe me remember?. . .Okay, thanks. . .Later." Firebolt hung up the phone.

"Okay, she'll let you stay for a while. I'll give you the address, and we'll meet up later." Firebolt handed them a paper with an address on it, he had previously written the address when he heard they needed a place to stay.

"Well, uh, see you later." Malik said as they started to head for the mansion, Starfire picked up Cyborg and flew, Beast Boy turned into a big falcon and took Robin, and Raven took Malik, to keep the barrier up.

"I need a new look. . ." Firebolt disappeared in flames.

"I found it! A transfer of power spell, now Dark Wolf's power will be mine!" Jin exclaimed, rushing to the living room where Dark Wolf's frozen body was.

"I can't allow this to happen. . .but what can I do. . .he's too powerful!" Terra thought to herself, Blackfire was in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Terra, and they watched the performance.

"First, I'll get my brother out of that chamber, he'll stay frozen for several hours, so no matter how long the spell takes, he'll stay frozen. . ." Jin took Dark Wolf out of the tube he was in, and set him on a chair, he was unmoving, and didn't breathe.

"This spell seems way to easy, just a few magic words and it's done. . .weird. Anyway, lets do this! Ahem. 'Ronobain Aserion Glotoen Zeeboni Klackima Etoma.' That should do it. . ." Jin waited, and soon it happened. . .Dark Wolf began to glow, pure white, until he stopped glowing, all wounds were gone. . .he was completely healed.

"What! Why don't I have his power? Reading the book 'Perform once to revive and heal any that had been slain, or to heal any wounds one suffered. . .perform twice to transfer the power, only works when that person is unconcious, does not work while the one is dead.' Dammit! If he's dead it won't work." Jin got to his knees and stared at Dark Wolf's face, Dark Wolf's eyes opened, and stared back, Jin jumped back.

"Finally! After slowly healing myself I've finally reawakened!" Dark Wolf stood up.

"What? NOO! You should be dead!" Jin yelled, he punching Dark Wolf in the stomach, then jumped back, Terra rose to her feet.

"I should be. . .but you didn't finish me off, wanting all the power for yourself, greed, that will be your downfall. Ugh! Being frozen for all those months made me weak, but don't worry. . .Jin. . .I'll return, and now that I know all about my past, the evil you turned me into. . .well, even though it never was my style, I have apologizes to say to the titans for trying to kill them. . .later." Dark Wolf put a barrier around Jin so he couldn't move, but before he left, Terra stopped him.

"Wait! Take me with you, I don't want to be here! I want to be back with the titans!" Terra told him.

"You must be Terra, I may have been frozen, but during that time I gained an astral projection power, used only when sleeping. . .although I can't use it anymore. . .it just seems to have vanished. . .anyway. That power allowed me to follow you guys around for some time, helping Blackfire escape from jail, killing those people, I saw it all. Unfortunately, I don't much like you Terra, if you can't stand up to my brother, then you aren't worth my time, so I hope you find a way out by yourself. . .I'm not helping you escape." Dark Wolf put a barrier around Blackfire, too. Terra stared at him.

"Please! I can't leave if that barrier is there, and my powers are being blocked in here, I can't fight my way out." Terra pleaded.

"I've found a way to cancel his power blocking power, at least for me, maybe you should learn that too." Dark Wolf turned and looked at the window, he walked closer to it, until his face almost touched it.

"You're just like Jin! Evil, and heartless!" Terra replied, Blackfire and Jin tried talking, but the barrier was created to be soundproof, although Jin looked like he was cussing a lot.

"I'm just dark, not evil, and I do have a heart, it just happens to be 2000 years old." Dark Wolf replied, he opened a portal that opened at the window, and exited just outside of the barrier.

"I'll do anything. . .once you leave I'll be helpless to fight back. . .please." Terra said, trying to get through to him.

"Fine. I'll get you out. . .grab my hand." Dark Wolf held out his hand and Terra took hold, Dark Wolf flew himself and Terra into the window portal, and flew outside of the barrier, both portals closed and the barrier around Blackfire and Jin disappeared, but Dark Wolf and Terra were now on dry land, well, they were flying over it, anyway.

"Thanks." Terra said to Dark Wolf.

"Whatever." Dark Wolf replied back, in his cool-like uncaring attitude.

"Where we going?" Terra asked.

"Dunno, we gotta find the titans. . ." Dark Wolf replied, landing on a rooftop, and letting Terra down, they sat on the roof, and Dark Wolf started thinking.

The titans and Malik were near the address that Firebolt had given them.

"Whoa." Cyborg and the other titans were amazed by the size of the mansion they've never seen before, it was big, maybe the size of a small castle, Beast Boy, however, wasn't too interested, he was focused more on Terra. A girl ran up to the titans, she had brown hair that reached her elbows and she had dark blue eyes, she was wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans with black and white colored shoes. She was 20 years old and she was 5'8" and a half. She was an African American color.

"You must be the teen titans, welcome to me home. . .and-" She was interrupted.

"You're home is very big!" Starfire commented.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Katie, and I hope I can make you feel welcome." Katie told them.

"Thanks for doing this for us. Hopefully it will only be for a couple of days. . .I'm Robin. points to Starfire She's Starfire, points to Raven that's Raven, points to Cyborg that's Cyborg, points to Beast Boy that's Beast Boy, he's a bit preoccupied. . .if you don't mind, I was wondering, do you have a computer room?" Robin asked.

"I have a weight room. . .I never use it, I jog instead, I have a computer room, up-to-date stuff in there, a zen garden, I like to meditate. . .I have a huge swimming pool, kitchen, 10 bedrooms, a living room with a 54 inch television, satellitte and TIVO included, the newest video games, arcade games, air hockey, table tennis and various other stuff." Katie told them, everyone liked what they heard.

"A zen garden?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Katie replied.

"Well, we appreciate this, it's better than living on the street for the past several months. . ." Malik said to no one in particular.

"Come on in." Katie said to them, showing them all in.

"Just one thing, I like to sleep during the day, so that'll make me a night person. . .hope that's cool with you." Malik said to Kaite, the barrier still protecting him from sunlight.

"No problem." Katie replied. The titans and Malik got inside and the barrier around Malik disappeared.

"Mi casa es su casa." Katie said to them.

"How do you propose we find them?" Terra asked Dark Wolf.

"I don't know." Dark Wolf replied, standing up, he stared at Titan's Tower for a while.

"Jin won't come after me, not right now away. He likes to sneak into someone's house and kill them in their sleep, not much for direct attacks. . .unlike me. I don't suppose you have a way to contact them?" Dark Wolf asked.

"No, I don't, they do have communicators, but I don't have one." Terra replied to him, looking down.

"Describe to me exactly what the communicator looks like. . ." Dark Wolf told her.

"Okay, well, uhh. . .it's small, and round, it's the size of. . .perhaps a cell phone. . .it's yellow and has a black 'T' on it, it opens like. . .a pocket watch, and has a small video screen. . .that's about. . .it, yeah." Terra told him, as she described it, the communicator slowly formed in Dark Wolf's hand.

"Whoa. How'd you do that!" Terra asked, amazed.

"It's one of my powers, Jin has the same power. . ." Dark Wolf replied, putting a few finishing touches on the communicator.

"Oh, so that's how the clothes appeared. . ." Terra said to herself.

"Alright. . .well, let's try it out. . ." Dark Wolf called the titans, it worked, but there was no picture, and there was static on the other end. . .

"What the?" Robin took out his communicator and opened the screen, there was no picture, and there was a lot of static.

"Who is this?" Robin asked, curiously.

"Dark. . .Wolf. . .this is. . .Dark Wolf. (_Anything with these: are what aren't heard by Robin_)."

"Wolf. . .? JIN!" Robin was angry, and unexpecting his call.

"No. . .It's Dark Wolf. . .I'm here with Terra, where are you? I need To find you .We need to talk. Wait. . .to Terra Beast Boy? Why?. . .Fine. to Robin Meet us in the park in a half hour. Bring Beast Boy and Starfire. It's Important. See you soon." Dark Wolf (_unknown_ _to_ _Robin_) hung up.

"Beast Boy! Starfire! We have to meet someone in the park, I couldn't get his name, but Terra is with him. Lets go, we have a half hour." Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire left for the park, but they weren't sure where in the park they'd meet.

"What do we do now? You just released your brother from his frozen state!" Blackfire was concerned for Jin, he seemed really angry.

"I KNOW THAT! Dammit, I can't believe my greed has reawakened him! Well, anyway, I'll search for him tonight. . .even though he might be weakened, he's still strong enough to prove a real challenge, so tonight, we search for him, and kill him in his sleep. . .besides, I have a secret weapon, I planted a black tracking device on him when I punched him in the back, so no one will see it on him. . .I was going to use it on Terra to find the titans and kill them in their sleep, but my brother is just as good. When I saw him awaken, I took the tracking device out of my pocket. . .well, for now. . .we wait until nightfall. . ." Jin looked at a computer monitor hooked up to a small keyboard, it was showing streets and buildings and it had a blinking red dot on it. . .

"Soon brother. . .soon." Jin laughed.

It was a half hour later and Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were waiting for their unknown caller, he was supposed to show up soon.

"What did he say about Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just that he's with her. . .I think." Robin said, 5 minutes after 6:00 pm and still no one arrived. (_They'd been waiting a little over an hour_).

"BEAST BOY!" Terra yelled out, running up from behind the three titans. They turned and saw Terra running up to them, and behind her was Dark Wolf.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy and Terra hugged for a while, Starfire gave Terra a hug, and Robin just welcomed her back, and walked up to Dark Wolf, he looked up at him.

"Dark Wolf. . ." Robin said to him, he was surprised, but wasn't completely shocked by his return.

"Robin. . .so good to see you again. I hope my previous events won't cause any hostile feelings toward me." Dark Wolf said to Robin, looking down at Robin.

"Not really, I know all about your past, or at least I know enough. You remind me a lot of Raven, a good guy, yet dark and mysterious at the same time." Robin replied back, Beast Boy and Terra were talking rapidly, no one knew what they were saying but no one seemed to care.

"Let's get to the point, I need a place to stay. . .I have to regain my full strength if I want to beat my brother. Besides, let's face it, you owe me now, I brought Terra to you, she's a friend, obviously, and now I need something in return. A place to stay shouldn't be that hard." Dark Wolf told Robin, bluntly.

"I can't promise anything, you'll have to ask Firebolt, you remember him right? You killed him, remember? Said something about always wanting to kill him, if I remember correctly." Robin said, he was a bit untrusting of Dark Wolf.

"chuckles I remember saying that, but I was though to be evil, a spell my brother put on me. . .I wasn't really myself. How's he doing?" Dark Wolf asked.

"Fine, he's also a good guy now, although I'm not entirely sure about you. . ." Robin replied.

"Not completely trusting of the guy who tried to kill you huh? Remember, Firebolt killed you too. Curious act though, Jin sent Firebolt to kill you, but he never told me about that, I remember him being gone a lot, but I didn't care. . .well, anyway. . .I brought back Terra, if you aren't willing to help, then shrugs his shoulders fine." Dark Wolf started to walk away.

"Wait. You helped me get away from Jin. . .there's gotta be something Robin can do." Terra said, looking at Robin.

"sighs Alright, we'll try to help. . .but one question, where'd those dogtags come from? Were you in the army?" Robin questioned. Dark Wolf looked down at his dogtags, and hid them in his shirt.

"I'd rather not talk about it. . .perhaps at another time." Dark Wolf told him, Robin understood Dark Wolf wasn't really that bad a guy. . .

"Okay. Well, let's get you to the mansion we're staying at and see if you can stay. Why did you want Starfire here, though?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to talk about her sister, but we can get to that later." Dark Wolf said, they headed back. Terra flew on a big rock, Beast Boy became a bald eagle and flew back that way, Starfire picked up Robin and they flew back while Dark Wolf stayed close to Starfire.

Soon, Dark Wolf, Robin, Terra, Starfire, and Beast Boy arrived at the mansion and entered, Terra was soon greeted with a ton of 'welcome backs' and other various hellos, Dark Wolf was greeted with some shocks after seeing him back from death.

"First off, I never died, Jin unknowningly kept me alive when he didn't destroy my body, he kept me frozen and I healed myself slowly. That's why I'm alive today, he wanted to absorb my powers. . .his greed will be his downfall." Everyone nodded to that, except Malik and Katie, who never heard of him before, Malik had only heard of Jin.

"I want to stay here for a while, just until I regain my strength back, once that happens I'll fight my brother and hopefully finish him off, because I didn't do it last time." Katie looked at Dark Wolf, she said to him:

"Uh. . .I do have the room, but I don't really know you. . .and I don't really feel comfortable letting a total stranger stay here-" A quick flash of light and Firebolt appeared.

"Can you not BLIND US IN THE PROCESS OF ARRIVING?" Katie yelled out.

"Sorry." Firebolt said, putting his hand on the back of his head and smiling.

"Salem! How's it going?" Firebolt asked, obviously not terrible upset by being killed by Dark Wolf.

"Salem?" Starfire asked.

"Salem Wolf is my real name, I just call myself Dark Wolf when I don't want anyone knowing my real name." Starfire nodded.

"I asked how you're doing, do I at least get a response?" Firebolt asked.

"Uh. . .fine. I need a place to stay, perhaps you could help." Salem said to Firebolt (_Dark Wolf will now be called Salem, maybe I'll call him Dark Wolf a couple of times but it'll mostly be Salem_.)

"Sure! Katie, he's a good friend. Even though he killed me, let him stay a while. . ." Firebolt told her.

"sighs Sure, why not. I DO have 3 more bedrooms, you aren't staying, are you Firebolt?" Katie asked him, walked up to him.

"No. I have places to go. Speaking of which, I gotta go now." Firebolt disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, you can stay then. . .Salem, was it? Well, I'm going out, feel free to use any of the equipment here, TV, video games, anything. Bye!" Katie ran out, the time was about 7:00 pm on May 22nd, 2005 (_sorry if it seems I've skipped ahead a couple of days. . .but I never did set an exact date for when the Jin returned from bringing back Blackfire. Terra and Jin left in the middle of April to get Blackfire and then left to return early May, making it about the middle of May meaning it could be the second or third week of May, today is a Sunday, so now there is an exact date. Depending on if you read this before or after May, then I've found that May 23rd, 2005, falls on a Monday, and of course then, May 22nd falls on a Sunday, so the current date for the story is Sunday, May 22nd, 2005 at 7:00 pm. anyway, back to the story_), Malik decided he needed to go get his motorcycle out of the city impound lot, he had yet to retrieve it after being arrested.

"Raven? I don't suppose you'd come with me? I need a barrier around me to protect me from the sun. . ." Malik asked.

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything better to do, I can't read any of my books, they're back at tower, and I've done enough meditating for the day, anyway." Raven said, no emotion at all. Malik and Raven left with a barrier over Malik's head. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Salem and Terra were left, but Beast Boy and Terra decided it had been so long they wanted to go on a date, so they left immedietly. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Salem were left, they decided to stay behind, Salem went straight to work on getting his full strength back, he went into the weight room, and started to lift weights. Starfire was curious about him, and his life, so she decided to follow him. Cyborg went to the video games, Robin joined him. Salem took off his t-shirt and put on a sleeveless black shirt, he was pretty muscular, not like a bodybuilder, but he was pretty good-looking. Being an immortal taught him a lot of things. . .he learned he couldn't gain or lose any weight, luckily he was pretty thin when he became immortal, so he didn't need to worry about being a fat immortal, boy, that'd be weird. He learned he couldn't get sick, never once since being immortal has he gotten sick, he's immune to all diseases and sicknessess. He's also learned that any hair he cuts never grows back, that's why he doesn't have a beard or mustache, he cut it off and it never grew back. Plus, he learned it can be quite lonely being immortal while others die around you. . .so he learned to go without love, he no longer cares about others. . .only once has he cared, but no more.

"This is pathetic, I can probably lift several tons, this isn't even making me sweat." Salem set the 100 pound weights down and stood up, he saw Starfire staring at him, he asked:

"Can I help you?"

"I just thought you could use some company. . .and I was curious about your life." Starfire replied, watching him as he walked to a punching bag, and punched it, he had to restrain himself or else he'd cause it to explode with his strength. (_I never mentioned his super strength before because I didn't think it would really come into play, he also has superior reflexes, although they aren't that much superior, and increased speed, although he isn't that much faster. . .most of his powers are mentioned in my first Teen Titan fic, Teen Titans and Immortals, crappy name now that I realize it. And his other powers are here. . .not that you need to really know his powers earlier than he shows, but back to the story_.) Starfire was watching Salem punch the bag, but soon he let his strength slip, and the bag exploded into a shower of sand (_I really don't know what's in those things_), Salem coughed a little and Starfire did the same, the dust from the sand was invading every corner of the room.

"Lets go outside, this dust is unbearable." Salem told Starfire, she complied and they went outside. Salem made his sleeveless shirt disappear and he put on his black t-shirt again.

"Don't you get hot in black? Doesn't it attract heat. . .?" Starfire asked, she didn't want to sound stupid, but she'd only heard that fact a couple of times, and didn't really know about it.

"Not really, only on the hot days do I wear something with a lighter color. . .and even then I don't wear a light color that often. . .mostly once or twice a year. I'm not into the bright colors. . .just not me." Salem replied, he looked up at the darkening sky. . .

"Wanna spar?" He asked, looking at Starfire.

"Spar? What is spar?" She asked.

"When two people fight each other to practice their skills. . .you could be a worth opponent, and I promise I won't hurt you." Salem replied to Starfire, she thought it over. . .

"Okay, but I do not want it too go too far, if one of us gets injured or tired, then we shall stop, agreed?" Starfire said, concerned one of them might get hurt, she really had no idea what he could do, so she covered the basics on injury.

"Agreed. Anything goes, that means powers, hand-to-hand combat. . .and weapons. . .you ready?" Salem asked.

"Yes. Let's. . .spar." Starfire agreed to the terms and got ready to fight.

Salem rushed toward Starfire to punch her, but she stepped back and he missed the hit, he jumped over her and gave her a sweep kick to the ground, she hit her head but was uninjured. Starfire stood up quickly and threw starbolts at Salem, but he put up a barrier to block them, and then he countered by sending a dark red beam (_all attacks are dark red, as they changed from black to dark red, although not symbolizing anything_) at Starfire, she got hit and was sent into the bushes, but she stood up quickly.

"Here!" Salem threw a katana at Starfire after he made it form in his left hand, she caught it, barely.

"What is this for?" Starfire asked.

"For weapon combat." Salem replied, making a katana form in his right hand and holding it with both hands, ready to strike.

"I do not know how to use a sword!" Starfire said quickly, before Salem attacked, he sighed.

"Learn!" Salem said coldly, rushing toward her.

"I wish to stop!" Starfire said, feeling a little hurt by Salem's cold attitude.

"Fine," Salem grabbed the sword out of her hands and made both swords disappear. "I'll just train on my own." Salem turned away from Starfire. Salem started training on his own, it was almost midnight when Salem decided to quit training for the night. . .tommorrow he'd find and destroy Jin.

The next morning went well, by that time, everyone was back, but Salem had decided he didn't want to interact with any of them. He felt that if he talked to anyone he'd kill them. He had an egg, ham, and cheese muffin, and finished it quickly. Starfire walked up to him, she was cautious, he didn't look too friendly this morning.

"Good morning, Salem." Starfire greeted to him.

"What's so darn great about it!" He asked angrily.

"It is a beautiful day." She replied.

"Like I care." Salem stood up from the chair he was sitting at when he ate, and he pushed Starfire into the wall, then walked outside. Starfire was physically and mentally hurt from Salem, and so she decided to get Raven and Terra to follow Salem, in case he tried anything, he didn't seem very rational today.

"What's wrong with him?" Terra asked, following Salem from far away, on a big boulder.

"I do not know. . ." Starfire was next to Terra on her left side, "He seemed angry about something."

"He WAS evil." Raven pointed out, on the right side of Terra. The titan girls noticed that he was heading towards Titan's Tower, they also noticed the barrier was still around it, and Salem was increasing in speed.

"We should stop him!" Starfire said to Terra and Raven, Terra nodded, and they increased their flight speed, until they were able to fly in front of Salem, they stopped him.

"What's up with you, Salem?" Terra asked.

"Nothing. I just feel very irritable today, SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Salem shot a black beam toward Terra, but Raven was able to put up a barrier to stop the beam.

"Do not make me hurt you." Starfire cautioned, Salem chuckled.

"Don't make me hurt you." Salem rushed toward Starfire and grabbed her by her left arm, formed a dagger in his right hand, and pulled her left arm behind her back, while the tip of the dagger touched the front of her throat.

"Uhhh. . .this is a joke, correct?" Starfire asked, she gulped loudly, and started to sweat.

"Nope." Salem replied, pushing the dagger closer to her throat, he was close to drawing blood.

"What-are you-you can't get away-you're crazy!" Terra sputtered out.

"Perhaps I am. . .and now that I think about it. . .perhaps it has something to do with Jin. . ." Salem said, laughing evilly.

"Jin said something about an insanity spell on the way back to Earth. . .this must be it! He sure seems crazy enough." Terra told them.

"Salem. . .don't do this. . .you aren't evil, not intentionally, don't kill her." Raven said, emotionless, but still concerned.

"Fine, I won't kill her," The titan girls sighed heavily, "I'll just blow up the Earth instead!" The girls gasped, besides Raven, of course. Salem pushed away Starfire, made the dagger disappear, and flew towards space.

"No! We can't let him blow up Earth! I like it here!" Terra told them.

"Starfire, you must stop Salem, you're the only one able to breathe in space, go!" Raven told her, she nodded in response, and flew after Salem. (_She IS the only titan able to breathe in space, right?_)

By the time Starfire was able to catch up to Salem, he was on the moon, and had created a ball of energy about the size of Pluto, without the gravity.

"Stop!" Starfire told Salem.

"Heh. Don't try and stop me, because once this thing heads towards Earth, you won't be able to stop it. And once this hits Earth, it'll leave almost nothing left." Salem laughed, and was about to throw the ball of energy towards Earth.

"You leave me no choice." Starfire's eyes became neon green, and she shot powerful beams from her eyes, causing Salem's energy ball to disintegrate, and causing Salem to fly into a crater. Salem flew out of the crater, and he formed a long sword in his hand, it resembled a silo (_grain is held in them, for you not educated in farm stuff. . _.), but flatter, and with a black, rounded handle and little prongs on the side.

"Sorry about this. . .wait, no I'm not!" Salem rushed toward Starfire, she was unable to get out of the way, and before long, the sword Salem had formed went through her stomach, it was sticking through her. Blood came out of Starfire's mouth, and dripped on the sword.

"HA-HA-HA-Ha. . ha. . .Star. . .fire," Salem realized what he had done, and broke the insanity spell his brother had put on him. "Dammit!" Salem caused the sword to disappear, and he picked up Starfire, and put her on his shoulder. He flew as fast as he could towards Earth, but wasn't heading for Jump City.

"I know someone who could help, hang on, Starfire." Salem said, flying as fast as he could.

Salem flew towards a big laboratory outside of Los Angeles, when he arrived, he blasted the doors of their hinges, but groaned when he saw another set of doors just 12 feet behind the first.

"Always with the darn doors. An evil genius like Chaos never changes." Salem said to himself, as he blasted more and more of the doors, finally blasting open the last set of metal doors. He walked down a flight of stairs and finally made it to the main lab, where he saw Chaos. Chaos was 5'9", average weight, not very muscular, caucasian, and he had blue hair, blue eyes with a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Chaos turned to look at Salem, he chuckled at the sight of the blood soaked Starfire, but Salem had no blood on him, as he used a barrier to keep the blood off.

"Showing me your latest kill, huh?" Chaos asked.

"I've gone from evil to being good, it was spell that made me evil, so deal with it or I'll slice your head off." Salem told him, walking up to Chaos.

"Jeez, not evil huh? You sound like it." Chaos told him.

"Get this girl to a recovery pod, and heal her wounds. I've got a score to settle." Salem handed Starfire to Chaos, he became see-through, and looked like water, he sprouted two extra arms and hands, and with those he put her in a bed, and covered it with glass, the pod started to glow after he hit a button, he became solid again.

"Those water powers really come in handy, huh?" Salem asked, Chaos laughed.

"Salem, tell me about those dogtags," Chaos noticed the tags hanging from Salem's neck, they had on the outside of his shirt since he'd been on the moon. "Besides, you owe me. . .I am saving her life."

"Fine. During the 1950's I volunteered for military testing to discover the extent of my powers, I was given the dogtags as a gift for volunteering, and after I decided I no longer wished to be tested on, I destroyed the lab and everyone who was involved. I decided to keep the dogtags to remind myself NEVER, to do that again. The numbers on the tags mean nothing, they were picked at random, in case you're curious." Salem walked away.

"Ooookay." Chaos just looked at Salem for a while.

"Now, I have to go and kill my brother." Salem told Chaos.

"One more question." Chaos said.

"What. . .?" Salem responded.

"Where were you born? I've been bugging me for a while." Chaos asked.

"For crying out-Rome, Italy. I'm Roman, happy?" Salem sighed, and walked off.

"How can you speak English so well? It was like you were born here!"

"Several hundred years can make you a pro in another language."

"Do you still remember your primary language?"

"English is my primary language, but if you mean the language I first learned to speak, then no, I don't."

"Well, have fun."

"Watch over Starfire for me, and don't test out some crazy invention on her." Salem created a portal and dropped through it, the portal then disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah." Chaos turned to Starfire's pod, it was still glowing.


End file.
